monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Witch Try-Outs
Summary Zelda is seen signing up for the Fear Squad. Then Zelda is talking to "They" on her iCoffin and says she'll need to practice to get on the Fear Squad. "They" yell at Zelda saying it will take too long and to instead cast a spell on herself or make a potion that will make her " The Best Fearleader Ever !!!". After "They" hang up Zelda keeps walking until she bumps into someone. Zelda halfway apologizes and is the starstruck. The person she bumped into is Holt Hyde. Zelda is soon smitten with him. At lunch, Zelda is too distracted to focus on what Frankie, Clawdeen, and Draculaura were talking about. Frankie then reminds Zelda to focus on training for the Fear Squad, when as soon as they ask her questions she seems to fail. (C: What length should socks be? Z: A centimeter below the knee? C: Wrong. A centimeter ''above ''the knee. F: What colors are the uniforms? Z: Black, white, and pink? F: Actually Midnight Black, Vamp White, and dip-dyed Hot Pink. D: Ooh, here's an easy one: When talking to the Fear-captain, you must address her as? Z: Cleo? D: Actually Cleo Your Royal Highness, Your Queen, Your Leader-For-Who-You-Will-Be-Lost-Without, and Your Captain.). Later Zelda is seen making a potion to get into the Fear Squad ( Some frog legs for some spring the steps. A couple of bat wings for grace. And finally about a dash of souls for school spirit.). And when she was finished, Frankie comes in and sees what Zelda has done. She tells Zelda it would be considered wrong and cheating for drinking the potion. After she leaves, Zelda has a look of sadness, guilt, and regret on her face. The next day at Fearleading try-outs, Zelda is nearly next and still has the potion and she sighs about what she should do. Frankie is still upset about how Zelda would create a potion, then she is next up. Zelda performs a great routine, to which even Cleo was amazed at then she calls out next. Frankie tells Zelda she's disappointed in what she did, but then she tells her look who was next in line. A potted-plant is cheering and doing routines to which everyone is surprised at. Zelda then reveals to Frankie she dumped out the potion and she did the routine on her own. Frankie is very proud of her, then the two ghouls hug. Later when Ghoulia and Cleo are about to announce who got on the squad, Zelda gets another call from "Them". "They" threaten her if she didn't on the squad, they would make her life miserable. Cleo then announces that Zelda got on the squad. The ghouls all cheer for her. Later after Zelda has changed into her Fearleading uniform, she gets a call from "Them" again. "They" congratulate her for getting on the squad and to hurry up with the plan. After "They" hang up again, Frankie asks Zelda if she was okay, to which she responds that she is fine. While they are walking to practice, Zelda looks like she's feeling guilty. Category:Zelda Spellcaster Category:Webisode